William H. Macy
William H. Macy (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Homicide (1991)'' [Tim Sullivan]: Shot repeatedly by Ving Rhames; he dies after talking to Joe Mantegna. *''The Client (1994)'' [Dr. Greenway]: Killed (off-screen) presumably by a mob assassin (possibly Kim Coates). *''Evolver (1995)'' [Evolver (voice)]: Voicing a robot; 'he' is destroyed in an explosion when Ethan Embry shoots him repeatedly with his own laser. *''Air Force One (1997)'' [Major Caldwell]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest by Xander Berkeley during a struggle on board Air Force One as Harrison Ford looks on in shock. *''Boogie Nights (1997)'' [Little Bill]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after shooting Nina Hartley during a New Year's party. *''Psycho (1998) ''[Milton Arbogast]: Slashed to death by Vince Vaughn on a staircase (who cuts his face continuously), causing William to fall down a flight of stairs, with Vince then stabbing his body repeatedly. (See also Martin Balsam in the 1960 version.) *''Panic (2000)'' [Alex]: Shot in the stomach by Miguel Sandoval after William shoots his father (Donald Sutherland). *''Spartan (2004)'' [Stoddard]: Throat slit by Val Kilmer in an airport hangar. *''The Lincoln Lawyer (2011)'' [Frank Levin]: Shot in the head and chest (along with his dog) by Frances Fisher with Matthew McConaughey’s Colt Woodsman pistol. His body is later seen when Matt enters William’s home and discovers the police (including Bryan Cranston) investigating. *''Stealing Cars'' (2015) [Philip Wyatt]: Killed in a car crash (off-screen); the scene ends just before the car William is inside is hit by another vehicle and his death is revealed when John Leguizamo discusses it with his son (Emory Cohen). *''Blood Father (2016)'' [Kirby]: Shot to death by Richard Cabral. TV Deaths *''In the Shadow of Evil (1995; TV Movie) ''[Dr. Frank Teague]: Killed (I recall shot) by Treat Williams, who frames him for Treat’s crimes. *'''Nightmares and Dreamscapes: Umney's Last Case (2006) 'Umney/Sam Landrey/George Demmick: Playing multiple roles, "George Demmick" commits suicide by taking an overdose of medication. Notable Connections * Mr. Felicity Huffman Gallery WiiliamhmacyAFO.png|William H. Macy in ''Air Force One Williamhmacy.jpg|William H. Macy in Boogie Nights Macy, William H. Macy, William H. Macy, William H. Category:American actors and actresses Category:1950 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Paul Thomas Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Gus Van Sant Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Directors Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:Sport Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psycho Cast Members Category:People who died in a Psycho film Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Dwight H. Little movies Category:Shameless Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:People murdered by Norman Bates Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies